


(FR) La naissance de Slipstream

by PenArt



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Adventure, Crossdressing, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Suspense, passé de TFA, past TFA, travestissement
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenArt/pseuds/PenArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle est un clone de Starscream, mais semble être son antithèse : femme, intelligente, réfléchie. Mais alors d'où vient-elle? La réponse est dans le passé de Starscream. (TF Animated)<br/>Ou comment Starscream dans sa quête de pouvoir, en vient à se travestir et infiltrer les autobots...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(FR) La naissance de Slipstream

**Author's Note:**

> **NDA :** Tout est parti du sujet Slipstream du forum "The Seeker Rec Room" de FF.net. J'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fic sur Slipstream. Donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas en faire une. Et puis en plus ça agrandit le choix de fics FR … Yeah! Ensuite je me suis souvenue lorsque les clones de Starscream sont créés dans TF Animated (version française), de cette hilarante conversation:  
>  _Starscream :_ Mais alors, lequel de mes aspects tu représentes ?  
>  _Slipstream :_ Réfléchi un peu !  
>  _Starscream :_ … Heu, si c'est ce à quoi j'penses, c'était y'a longtemps et ça compte pas !  
>  (Évidemment j'avais explosé de rire en entendant ça!) Mais quel passé cache donc cette dernière phrase? Vraiment à part un travestissement … Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé supposer ? :D
> 
>  **Termes spécifiques :** (J'ai gardé tel quel certains termes anglais.)  
>  _Flyer_ : cybertronien doué de vol. En gros tous les avions/fusées/navettes spatiales.  
>  _Seeker_ : une certaine partie des flyers, avec des caractéristiques physiques spécifiques. Ici ce sera tout les types de jets de combats.  
>  _Grounder_ : cybertronien non doué de vol, restant au sol et qui ne peut que se transformer en véhicule (ou autre).  
>  Temps : _click_ ~ 1 sec. | _Breem_ ~ 8 min | _joor_ ~ 4 heures | _cycle_ ~ 1 jour. | _cycle stellaire_ ~ 1 semaine. | _vorn_ ~ 500 ans.  
> Anatomie : _servo_ (main), _pede_ (pied), _denta_ (dent), _optique_ (oeil).
> 
>  **Disclaimer :** Une fanfic sur un site de fanfic, ça ne surprendra personne que je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus, c'est purement pour le divertissement ! Je ne fais qu'inventer une histoire avec ces personnages.

Il _était_ le meilleur seeker, pourquoi n'était-il pas monté en grade après tous ces vorns ? Vraiment c'était incompréhensible pour Starscream. Les Decepticons favorisaient l'excellence, pas comme ces idiots d'Autobots et leur _école._ Ha! Comme si on pouvait y apprendre à être un leader! Ça devait se gagner sur le champ de bataille, un titre pareil. Il fallait d'abord se faire respecter pour ses prouesses, ses actions !

Pas étonnant que les Autobots perdaient à chaque rencontre, avec des "chefs" à peine sortis du moule Autobot. Des mauviettes ! Et ils ne tuaient jamais ! Comment pouvaient-ils gagner de toute façon ?

 _Lui_ , Starscream, avait tué des tas de ces avortons bien pensant. A lui seul il devait bien en avoir éliminé oh comme, hum … oh et puis quel intérêt de les compter de toute façon ? Ils ne valaient _rien_. Absolument rien !

Des coups retentissaient contre le mur une fois de plus.

– QUOI ! cria Starscream. Trouve-toi une _autre_ chambre ou _ferme_ tes récepteurs audio ! C'est pas possible on peut jamais être tranquille sur ce foutu vaisseau, continua-t-il plus tranquillement en cessant d'arpenter la chambre. La _minuscule_ chambre, à peine assez grande pour se transformer.

– Quand je serai chef ça va changer ! lança-t-il au mur en serrant le poing.

 _Encore faudrait-il que tu deviennes déjà chef de cet escadron_ , rumina-t-il en s'asseyant sur sa couchette.

Pourquoi ! Après tous ces vorns … encore au rang de soldat !

Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas essayé ! Il était le meilleur et le plus rapide pour éliminer ces Autobots, tout le monde le savait ! Il commençait à en avoir marre. Malgré ses efforts il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait tout essayé, ou en tout cas beaucoup de choses, comme dernièrement des choses très … decepticons. Comme modifier certaines données reçues avant que Quickdodge n'en prenne connaissance. Oh pas grand chose ! Juste quelques chiffres, dans la mer de données, qui aurait remarqué ? Et bien, et quelques mots, phrases aussi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Un sourire apparu sur la face de Starscream à ces pensées.

 

Quelle chance que Quickdodge ait un mech comme lui, qui soit capable de plus que simplement tirer avec une arme et suivre les ordres, quelqu'un capable de raisonner, de prendre des initiatives ! Oui quelle chance, mais Quickdodge apparemment se pensait meilleur. _Et tout mon talent, inutilisé ? Qu'il croit !_ Tout était parti de l'un de ses stupides ordres, apparemment _Starscream_ était le mech le plus qualifié pour traiter les rapports et autres messages à envoyer que les vaisseaux de la flotte decepticon s'échangeaient. Tout son talent gaspillé à envoyer des rapports ! Alors qu'il aurait pu établir des stratégies gagnantes, commander aux troupes sur le terrain ! Il était maintenant presque cantonné sur le vaisseau à ne rien faire ! Eh bien, il allait certainement mettre ce temps à profit.

 

Il avait commencé par les données envoyées : modifiant quelques passages ici et là. Après certaines escarmouches qu'avaient eu d'autres vaisseaux, on commença à moins faire confiance au jugement du capitaine Quickdodge concernant ses évaluations de forces ennemies. D'ailleurs pouvait-on en toute connaissance de cause croire quoique ce soit d'autre de ce qu'il transmettait ? On ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance.

Les choses étaient en bonne voie pour Starscream. Ou du moins auraient dû. Car Quickdodge était toujours là, le narguant ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire pour s'en débarrasser ?! Starscream était sûr que les autres escadrons avaient fait remonté leurs griefs à l'encontre de Quickdodge. Et pourtant leurs supérieurs ne réagissaient pas.

 _Hmm … peut-être que ça devrait venir des sous-fifres alors !_ Bien que Starscream détesta se référer à lui-même d'une telle manière. Il n'était pas, n'avait _rien_ à voir avec un sous-fifre ! Ses optiques s'ouvrirent soudain comiquement et son air renfrogné disparu sous l'illumination : Ils _voulaient_ que les sous-fifres se lèvent, agissent. Ils attendaient de voir qui serait assez digne de prendre la place de Quickdodge ! Oui c'était ça : il ne serait pas nommé mais _se nommerait_ au poste de capitaine de cet escadron ! Remplaçant Quickdodge. Celui-ci devait disparaître. Comme partir, ou _disparaître_. La disparition était évidemment la solution la plus simple, définitive. Pas de risque qu'il revienne à l'improviste. De toute façon Starscream ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu faire partir Quickdodge, aucun Decepticon qui se respecte n'abandonnerait son poste ! Il perdrait toute son avancée !

 

Mais le problème avec faire disparaître Quickdodge, c'est que leur bien-aimé capitaine était incroyablement bon à _esquiver._ (nda : 'dodge'='esquive' en anglais)

Comme avait pu le constater Starscream de nombreuses fois.

~0~

Dans les jours qui suivent, Starscream observe son supérieur, notant ses habitudes. Ses faiblesses, il les connaissait déjà, il était toujours bon à repérer les défauts des autres ! Quickdodge ne méritait pas son titre. Premièrement il l'avait relégué au transmissions et autres paperasseries quand il avait remarqué combien Starscream n'était pas un autre de ces troufions juste bon comme chair à canon.

C'était quelque chose qu'il détestait.

Les tirs anonymes dans le dos lors des escarmouches avec des Autobots, l'énergon lacé de substances mortelles …, tous ces événements ne semblaient jamais se finir bien. Son chef survivait toujours, que ce soit d'une blessure apparemment mortelle, à une rare capacité à traiter l'énergon selon toute vraisemblance … Starscream était contrecarré à chaque mouvement.

Mais cette fois il lui fallait un plan, un parfait, qui n'échouerait pas.

~0~

Après avoir fait un détour par le mess à une heure indue comme toujours, pour prendre trois cubes – merci à ses compétences de hacker, Starscream les transporta rapidement à ses quartiers. Ces vieux distributeurs étaient risibles de tout façon, un cube par jour en dehors des batailles ? Pas pour Starscream.

Il aimait bien faire des provisions, c'était pratique pour les échanges avec les autres. Et bien sûr s'il en avait assez il pouvait même faire de la haute-qualité, qui possédait certaines … qualités très intéressantes, comme délier les langues, la baisse d'attention … Oui, vraiment très utile ! Par chance, tout le monde en raffolait ! Et on en trouvait pas facilement loin de Cybertron … sans parler de le règle de l'armée decepticon : pas de victoire, pas de haute-qualité !

Alors la contrebande était partout.

Généralement les supérieurs fermaient les yeux tant que ce n'était pas trop visible, ou en tout cas pas au point où cela alerterait leurs propres supérieurs. Ils faisaient attention à leur image. Des deux cotés.

Avoir l'air respectable, et se faire respecter. C'était deux choses différentes. Chaque chef dans l'armée Decepticon devait jongler avec d'un côté leurs supérieurs et de l'autre leurs subordonnés. C'était un travail d'équilibriste. Dont Starscream reconnaissait l'existence … mais ne se sentait que peu concerné. C'était un mec solitaire. Il détestait avoir des supérieurs, alors qu'il pouvait faire mieux ! C'était pourquoi il voulait être chef. Les subordonnés qui venaient avec la position, il n'en avait que faire. Seule la position lui importait.

~0~

Revenant des supports de lavage, Starscream entra le nouveau code de ce cycle stellaire sur le cadrant près de sa porte. Il le changeait souvent. Eh ! Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa s'ils sont vraiment après vous! Entrant enfin dans ses « quartiers » (souvenez-vous, bien trop petit pour quelqu'un de sa stature, selon lui), il déposa ses tablettes de données sur le petit bureau près de l'entrée, et d'un geste reverrouilla sa porte. Il était enfin seul.

Temps de se détendre !

En deux enjambées il était à sa couchette qui lui servait aussi de canapé/siège ; il se laissa tomber dessus, les membres en étoiles.

 

S'installant plus confortablement, Starscream attrapa la télécommande à coté de lui et alluma sa station vidéo. Sur une chaîne Autobot. Ce n'était pas comme si les Decepticons n'avaient pas d'émissions à eux, ils en faisaient, mais c'était toujours de la propagande. Et ils n'avaient qu'une seule chaîne. Alors au bout d'un certain temps – et chaque Decepticon était passé par là – il fallait bidouiller son récepteur vidéo personnel en cachette, seul, sans aide de peur d'être dénoncé comme un traître par un collègue qui voudrait prendre de l'avancement. C'est à dire tous vos collègues. Starscream patrouillait régulièrement dans les couloirs du vaisseau à la recherche de ces traîtres, attentifs au moindre son autobot qui résonnerait.

 

La chaîne actuelle dispensait AutobotNews, toujours utile pour avoir un bon rire au sujet de ces Autobots ennuyeux, pensait Starscream avec un sourire. Surtout après une dure journée passée à comploter derrière le dos de son chef ! S'allongeant les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il écoutait distraitement les nouvelles. Lorsque soudain son attention fut prise : _« … autorités ont décidé de réagir par l'annonce aujourd'hui d'un nouveau projet secret dont s'occupent actuellement les meilleurs scientifiques de Cybertron … »_ _Une nouvelle arme ?_ réfléchi Starscream. _« … permettrait de défendre une ville entière d'une attaque Decepticon ! » Quoi !?_ Starscream se redressa, très intéressé maintenant.

A l'écran, Ultra Magnus, devant un parterre de journalistes, venait de remplacer la présentatrice Autobot. Le chef des Autobots, détenteur du Marteau – une puissante arme – expliquait qu'avec ce nouveau projet en préparation, c'était un tournant dans la guerre qui s'annonçait. Un tournant en leur faveur.

Mais apparemment le Magnus n'était pas là uniquement pour cela, puisqu'il avait aussi une autre annonce, tout aussi retentissante que cette nouvelle arme. Toujours serein, il expliquait que dans le même temps, un changement drastique allait avoir lieu : en effet, l'armée autobot allait accueillir les femmes.

 _Sérieusement ? Ils sont déjà faibles …_ ricana Starscream, incapable de croire cette avalanche de nouvelles. Il avait bien fait d'allumer son récepteur vidéo ce soir !

Ultra Magnus continuait de présenter cette nouvelle orientation de l'armée en expliquant qu'une formation allait être mise en place pour un petit nombre de femmes d'abord, triées sur le volet, et que ce projet allait ensuite être étendu pour embaucher un plus grand nombres de femmes. Mais dans un premier temps ils cherchaient à former une classe-test, qui dicterait la conduite future de ce projet.

_« Nous recherchons prioritairement des candidates possédant de hautes capacités en combat, analyse, stratégie, mais aussi mentales, morales … »_

_Morales ? Pff ces Autobots …_ songea Starscream. Il n'y en a pas dans la guerre, alors à quoi bon dans l'armée ? _Idiots._

_« … intégrité. Si vous pensez en faire partie, n'hésitez pas. Nous avons besoin de vous ! Toute femme intéressée de Cybertron et ses colonies est invitée à se rendre dans un des centres habilités pour les tests de capacités. Vous pouvez trouver votre centre le plus proche sur notre holo-site, ainsi que … »_

 

C'était beaucoup de nouvelles d'un seul coup. Apparemment les Autobot en avaient marre du statut quo actuel. Même si ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite, toutes ces femmes qui allaient rejoindre les rangs des Autobots risquaient de faire pencher la balance, et c'était sans compter cette arme défensive …

Passé les premières moqueries au sujet de ces mesures, les nouvelles étaient vraiment inquiétantes pour l'avenir des Decepticons.

Starscream fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils, il essayait d'imaginer une arme l'empêchant d'approcher une ville, elle serait anti-aérienne, comme la plupart des Decepticons étaient des flyers … probablement incapacitante comme ils ne tueraient pas … mais avec cette nouvelle volonté que les Autobots semblaient avoir de changer le cours de la guerre, Starscream n'était plus si sûr.

Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir contre quoi il avait à faire. Il serra les poings. Ces foutus Autobots !

D'ici il ne pouvait rien faire, si seulement il était chef ! C'était le temps de l'action ! Les Decepticons devaient en profiter avant que cette arme ne soit installée partout !

Mais ce n'était plus vraiment l'heure de cogiter, il avait du travail à faire demain. Il mit en veille le récepteur vidéo et éteignit les lumières.

~0~

C'était tout de même étrange, songeait Starscream le cycle suivant, quelques temps après le discours de Quickdodge qui avait rassemblé l'escadron entier sur le pont d'embarquement. Leur chef avait annoncé avec fanfare que les Autobots, trop faibles pour les combattre, allaient être obligés d'embaucher leurs femmes pour les aider. Un concert de rires avait accueilli sa déclaration.

Une petite fête improvisée avait suivi. Tous avaient retrouvé le sourire, finie l'atmosphère lourde qui pesait depuis les dernières batailles. Ce n'était pas toujours des défaites mais ce n'était certainement pas des victoires écrasantes non plus. Ce statut quo durait depuis trop longtemps et pesait lourdement des deux cotés. Les ressources n'étaient pas inépuisables. Et les volontés faiblissaient.

Ce discours arrivait à point nommé.

Starscream observait discrètement son chef. Il avait réagit vite, Ultra Magnus n'avait fait son annonce qu'il y a quelques joors. Le seeker eu un mince sourire. Lui aussi devait avoir fait quelques modifications sur son propre récepteur vidéo.

Mais pas un mot évidemment sur l'arme secrète. Seulement les bonnes nouvelles.

Starscream ne doutait pas que plus de la moitié de l'escadron serait bientôt au courant : tout le monde n'avait pas été branché hier dans la nuit, mais dans les jours à venir les chaînes autobots ne parleraient que de ça. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Après être resté quelques temps aux cotés de son chef Quickdodge, le seeker s'était retiré avec un cube d'energon de haute-qualité près d'une des grandes baies vitrées, un peu en dehors de la foule pour mieux penser sans être dérangé.

Non, ce qui était vraiment étrange, c'était que les Autobots aient fait une annonce simultanée. Plus Starscream y pensait, plus il trouvait cela bizarre. En politique, il ne fallait jamais annoncer les bonnes nouvelles toutes en même temps. Non, il fallait en garder pour les temps difficiles, en cas de coup dur. Il fallait pouvoir garder l'emprise sur les masses. Et les Autobots y excellaient. Leur intervention devant les principales chaînes ne s'était pas faite sur un coup de tête, c'était préparé. Alors, pourquoi le Magnus avait-il annoncé ces deux événements au même moment ? Que cachait-il ?

Le seeker s'appuya nonchalamment sur le rebord de la vitre derrière lui, le cube à moitié plein dans son servo gauche.

Et s'il essayait de cacher quelque chose, justement ? Starscream se frotta le menton pensivement, le regard perdu sur le sol devant lui. Mais quoi ? Pourquoi annoncer ces deux importants événements en même temps ? Qu'est-ce qui les liait ? D'un coté une arme secrète, de l'autre un groupe de femmes, des femmes qualifiées apparemment, si on en croyait les exigences listées.

Une arme que seules des femmes pourraient utiliser ? Juste en y pensant Starscream trouvait cela risible. Après tout il y avait aussi des femmes decepticons, certes elles étaient très peu, mais quand même ! Ce n'était pas ça qui empêcherait les Decepticons de s'en emparer.

~0~

Après la fête, Starscream ne s'était pas attardé et était retourné rapidement à ses quartiers. Malgré l'heure tardive, il ne s'était pas couché tout de suite, préférant accéder au cyber-net sur son terminal.

Tout tournait autour de ce groupe de femmes, plus il y pensait, plus ça devenait évident. C'était comme si le chef des Autobots avait essayé de noyer l'information du futur groupe de femmes qu'ils allaient former – d'ailleurs, s'ils allaient les former, pourquoi avoir de telles exigences ? Il était en train de consulter l'holo-site de l'armée Autobot. Ses optiques parcouraient l'écran rapidement : _hautes capacités, combat, analyse, stratégie …_ C'est comme s'ils cherchaient des Primes déjà formés par l'Académie. Évidemment ils n'accueillaient pas de femmes … pour le moment.

 _Morale, intégrité,_ pas de doute, des Autobots ! Soudain son regard revint en arrière sur les symboles précédents : _capacités_ _mentales._ Les optiques de Starscream se réduisirent. Étant donné tout ce qui était décrit auparavant on ne parlait pas d'intelligence, alors de quoi était-il question ? _Mentale_ _s._ Si ce n'était pas l'intelligence, alors … la force ? La force mentale, peut-être. Intéressant. Très intéressant.

Pourquoi en auraient-ils besoin … ?

L'une des griffes de Starscream tapait rythmiquement sur le bord du clavier.

Et si …

Mais ce serait un plan bien compliqué. Cependant la protection d'une arme secrète n'en méritait pas moins.

La clé cachée dans une boîte elle-même cachée … L'idée prenait forme dans l'esprit de Starscream, les choses commençaient à se mettre en place.

Toutes ces demandes de qualités semblaient là pour dissimuler la principale raison, ils cherchaient des femmes avec des capacités de force mentale, et la classe-test de femmes était là pour faire écran. Et c'était en relation avec la nouvelle arme en développement.

Starscream sourit. Il en était sûr. Celles qui seraient sélectionnées allaient avoir affaire avec la nouvelle arme.

La force mentale … c'est la capacité de contrôler, et de ne pas se faire contrôler. Peut-être … ces femmes allaient contrôler l'arme ? Le sourire de Starscream tomba en se rappelant ce qu'il avait pensé à ce sujet tout à l'heure à la fête.

Il lui manquait quelque chose, un point essentiel. Pourquoi des femmes ? Elles ne faisaient pas partie de l'armée. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient, quelqu'un d'extérieur.

– Mmh … Revoyons encore une fois ce qu'ils cherchent, marmonna Starscream, relisant tout jusqu'à la dernière ligne : _Centres de tests de capacités._

Ils voulaient vraiment les meilleures.

Il s'arrêta. Sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit. _Tests._ Ses optiques s'agrandirent.

Bien sûr ! Ils n'allaient pas mettre tous leurs œufs dans le même panier ! Après tout il pouvait y avoir d'autres mechs aussi futés que lui qui chercheraient à découvrir leurs plans …

Les tests. C'était ce qui lui manquait. La réponse était lors des tests. Les bots de ces centres devaient avoirs des directives pour choisir les candidates, quoique si cela n'était pas publique, ils ne seraient probablement pas informés du critère spécifique recherché. Ou alors ce critère allait être déduit en haut-lieu d'après les résultats obtenus.

Starscream n'était pas vraiment sûr comment allaient se dérouler ces tests. Mais l'important était là : Les élues auraient très certainement accès à l'arme !

 

Mais il fallait être une femme. Starscream serra les dentas, renfrogné.

Moins d'espions decepticons avec ça, c'est sûr.

Ah mais si seulement il avait un espion dans la place … Cependant il n'avait personne à son service, même après tous ces vorns ; il faut dire que Starscream préférait travailler seul, et il ne faisait confiance qu'à lui-même. Excessivement. Le seeker ignorait probablement que la véritable raison était que personne ne pouvait supporter longtemps son caractère. Peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça, il n'était pas du genre à changer. Il avait tout de même amassé au fil du temps les com' de certains partenaires avec qui il s'associait épisodiquement. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire appel à l'un d'eux …

~0~

Ses plans concernant Quickdodge n'avançaient pas beaucoup. Il avait décidé de travailler de nouveau dessus après un cours appel à Swindle pour des infos concernant les tests pour les femmes autobots. Il n'avait pas parlé de l'arme secrète bien entendu. Swindle était utile, mais indigne de confiance lorsqu'il avait la possibilité de te doubler.

Mais pourquoi faire des plans sur son chef, pensait Starscream, quand il pourrait viser plus haut, _beaucoup plus haut_. S'il avait la moindre info sur l'arme des Autobots, ce n'était pas la place de Quickdodge qu'on lui offrirait, non, ce serait quelque chose de bien mieux qu'un escadron …

Des étoiles pleins les optiques, le seeker avait un sourire un peu niais en pensant à son futur.

~0~

La réponse de Swindle vint deux cycles stellaires plus tard. Elle ne mit pas de bonne humeur Starscream. Les infos de Swindle n'étaient pas gratuites. celui-ci avait fait entrer ou avait eu des retours – le bot étant vague sur ses méthodes à son habitude - de femmes ayant passé les tests. Les informations qu'il avait pu ainsi recueillir étaient peu utiles. Rien d'inattendu en tout cas. Mais ce qui importait était que Starscream avait un pied dans la place maintenant. Il savait comment se déroulaient les épreuves. Mais toujours aucune idée de comment être sélectionné ; car bien qu'il y ait eu déjà de nombreuses candidatures depuis l'annonce de Magnus il y a un peu plus de deux cycles stellaires, aucunes encore n'avaient été retenue. Ou en tout cas il n'y avait eu aucune annonce officielle de cela.

Swindle avait demandé pourquoi Starscream était si intéressé par ces tests,. Devant l'absence de réponse de celui-ci, et son mécontentement devant les « résultats » obtenus, le bot narquois avait insinué que si Starscream voulait en savoir plus, il lui faudrait faire les tests lui-même. À cela, le jet était sortit de son silence maussade en disant sarcastiquement que s'il le pouvait il l'aurait déjà fait.

À cela Swindle n'avait rien à rétorquer pour une fois.

Puis il avait retrouvé ses esprits :

– Pourquoi pas ?

Starscream serra les lèvres, ennuyé.

– Est-ce que je ressemble à une femme pour toi ?

– Ah, mais tu n'as pas fais appel à moi..., dit Swindle, la tête penchée sur un coté, tout sourire.

– … ?

– … il se trouve que si il existe un bot capable de miracle concernant le changement d'apparence, je peux te le trouver. Pour un prix, bien sûr. Et ce genre de bot existe, évidemment. Les changement d'identités sont nécessaires pour tout un tas de raisons, surtout à cette époque …

Starscream était sans voix. Il n'avait jamais pensé … qu'une telle solution était possible. Envisageable.

– Laisse-moi le temps d'y penser.

– Bien sûr mon chère ami ! Mais ne tarde pas trop ou je risque d'avoir une autre demande qui passera en priorité. Tu ne voudrais pas rater cette chance ? dit Swindle avec son sourire de marque.

~0~

Jusqu'ici Starscream avait la vague idée de voler l'information ou l'arme directement auprès des Autobots sélectionnées, mais c'était vague. Par exemple comment saurait-il quand frapper ? Par contre, s'il était sur place, faisait parti du processus … Non c'était fou ! Mais tout de même, s'il n'était plus Starscream, mais un bot différent ? Une femme autobot ? S'il arrivait à être sélectionné. Bien sûr il le serait. Aucune femme autobot ne pourrait rivaliser avec lui, sa force, son expérience, ses connaissances … Il était bien plus que ce qu'il laissait voir, toujours une main derrière le dos, un coup d'avance. Et personne ne saurait … qui il est réellement. Il pourrait agir à la vue de tous !

C'était tellement fou, les Autobots ne s'y attendraient pas ! Il aurait le champ libre jusque cette arme ! Et puis il reviendrait aux Decepticons, non plus comme simple soldat, mais au moins … Il allait pouvoir demander n'importe quel poste en échange de cette arme ! Peut-être général ? Pourquoi pas ? Il s'imagina au coté du leader des Decepticons, Megatron lui-même. Grandiose !

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, dans sa chambre. Ça ne lui manquerait pas. Proche de personne, rien ne le retenait. Son avancement ? La Cause Decepticon ? Il l'accomplissait en obtenant cette arme.

Tout était dit.

 

Starscream recomposa la fréquence de Swindle.

– Combien ? Et je veux ton silence et celui de l'autre que tu vas trouver.

La conversation qui suivit fut succincte. Swindle était un bot assez cher. Mais il obtenait des résultats. Même si ce n'était pas toujours ceux qu'on voulait. Généralement Starscream n'utilisait que son terminal pour lui envoyer les sommes lors de demandes d'informations. Mais pas cette fois.

Pour une somme aussi importante, le bot futé tenait à vérifier les crédits sur place directement lors de la transaction. Swindle lui avait donc donné rendez-vous sur une petite lune désertique dans le même système d'étoile où son escadron croisait. Ça allait être une remise en main propre. Sauf qu'il était un peu à court en ce moment, bien qu'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Mais Starscream avait un plan. Il avait juste besoin de parler au bot, il était sûr qu'il partagerait son point de vue …

~0~

Stoïque, Swindle attendait les bras croisés.

– Très bien ! s'impatienta Starscream. Je vais acquérir cette arme secrète dont on parle partout ! lâcha-t-il en jetant ses bras au ciel.

Un des sourcils inexistants de Swindle se leva. Mais il n'eut pas d'autre réaction.

– Eh bien ? fit Starscream.

– Eh bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas ça qui va me payer, dit tranquillement Swindle.

– Aaarrgght, mais il faut tout t'expliquer ? Non ne répond pas, fit Starscream en jetant sa main devant Swindle dédaigneusement. J'ai le plan parfait ! Ha, ils pensaient être discrets ? Ils ne me verront même pas arriver. Seul quelqu'un comme moi pouvait voir tout de suite derrière un tel plan ! Une fois que j'aurai l'arme, je vais pouvoir avoir l'un des meilleurs postes possibles pour moi !

– Acteur ? lança Swindle malicieusement.

Ne semblant pas l'entendre, Starscream continua :

– Et avec un peu de chance, pas seulement général, mais commandant suprême …, ajouta-t-il rêveusement, … en second bien sûr !

– Et c'est là que tu comptes me payer ? lui demanda Swindle, les bras toujours croisés, le visage neutre.

– Bien sûr ! Je pourrai appuyer ton avancement …

– Starscream, Starscream, Starscream … , dit lentement Swindle en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite. On ne prospère pas sur des promesses, surtout dans ce milieu.

– … tu veux des crédits alors, mais je n'ai pas assez … Eh bien ! Pas de problème ! Les fonds decepticons sont largement suffisants pour occulter un retrait quand -

Mais Swindle ne jouait plus :

– Encore et toujours des promesses ! Le temps c'est de l'argent mon cher Starscream ! Et tu es en train de me le faire perdre ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, mais j'ai d'autres rendez-vous … , dit le plus petit bot en activant sa séquence de transformation et commençant à s'éloigner sous le regard interdit de Starscream.

Qui finalement sortit de sa stupeur.

– Attend, ATTEND ! SWINDLE !

Celui-ci stoppa, toujours dans son alt-mode, mais ne se retourna pas.

– Qui a parlé de crédits futurs ? dit Starscream avec un sourire sachant, l'approchant à pied avec ses bras croisés dans son dos.

Aussitôt Swindle reprit son mode bipède et revint tranquillement vers le jet, arborant lui aussi un sourire.

– _Maintenant_ , tu m'intéresses ! As-tu les moyens alors ?

– Eh bien comme je le disais, les fonds decepticons …

– Au fait, Starscream, au fait, fit Swindle, souriant en le voyant souffler.

– Très bien, je peux acquérir les fonds suffisants d'ici deux cycles stellaires. Alors, correct ?

Le sourire de Swindle s'élargit encore plus si cela était possible.

– C'est parfait si tu peux payer 1 999 999 crédits d'ici deux cycles stellaires, oui.

– Quoi ?! Mais tu m'avais annoncé 500 000 crédits au com-link !

– Comme un minimum, oui. Mais le prix a changé depuis que tu as décidé d'utiliser les réserves decepticons comme fonds personnels.

– Quoi ? Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es un fervent partisan maintenant ! Tu t'associes des deux cotés -

– Peut-être, mais les risques sont grands que tu sois pris. Dangereux pour moi.

– Oohh je peux t'assurer que je ne serai pas pris ! s'exclama Starscream, très sûr de lui.

– Nous verrons alors. À dans deux cycles stellaires, même endroit.

Sur ce, Swindle changea dans son alt-mode et s'éloigna rapidement, probablement vers d'autres contrats.

Resté sur place, le jet observa sa silhouette décliner rapidement au loin.

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà été pris, sourit satisfait Starscream.

~0~

Loin de là, sur un vaisseau nommé « Le Némésis », un Decepticon fidèle passait à travers les milliers de données journalières transmises par tous les vaisseaux de la flotte decepticon. C'était un travail fastidieux dont il s'acquittait avec rigueur mais qui était nécessaire pour l'avancée de la cause decepticon. C'était aussi une fierté d'être utile à son chef, il n'aurait pas pu demander meilleur travail.

Il était en train d'examiner un ensemble de données étranges qu'il avait recoupé lorsqu'il reçu un com-vid de son supérieur direct, le chef suprême des Decepticons, Megatron. Il abandonna aussitôt ses recherches pour répondre :

– Shockwave.

– … Mon fidèle serviteur, j'ai besoin de ton expertise pour nous trouver le _meilleur_ espion parmi nos troupes decepticons.

– Un espion autobot, mon Seigneur ? demanda Shockwave, légèrement étonné.

– Non, non, _notre_ meilleur espion, voyons Shockwave. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de te dire de faire ton travail jusqu'ici, pourtant.

– Mes excuses Seigneur Megatron, il semble que certaines récentes données n'aient accaparé mon attention au point de prendre le pas sur mon horaire de repos.

– Veille à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas, Shockwave. J'ai besoin de mes Decepticons à leurs meilleures capacités.

Le mech élancé hocha sa tête dotée d'une seule optique.

– Bien. Il nous faut donc notre meilleur espion le plus rapidement possible.

– Oui, mon Seigneur, ce sera fait, répondit aussitôt le mech désireux de se faire pardonner.

– Je n'ai pas fini Shockwave, dit Megatron, légèrement réprimandant.

– Toutes mes excuses mon Seigneur.

– Allons j'ai déjà un lugnut, je n'en ai pas besoin d'un deuxième.

– … oui, mon Seigneur.

Megatron soupira. Puis reprit :

– Nous devons désormais infiltrer les plus hauts rangs autobots. Malgré nos espions déjà en place, nous n'avons encore aucune idée de ce qu'est cette nouvelle arme secrète, ni de sa véritable puissance. Il nous faut des réponses. Et savoir comment contrer cette arme. Je veux que tu t'y mettes tout de suite, c'est désormais notre priorité numéro un.

Il y eu un silence sur la ligne, aucun des deux ne bougeant.

– Je m'y mets immédiatement, Seigneur Megatron.

Le chef des Decepticons hocha la tête.

– Megatron out.

L'écran devint noir.

Shockwave se déplaça aussitôt vers sa console et ouvrit un nouveau document tout en accédant aux profils des membres decepticons sur un deuxième écran. Sa précédente recherche rassemblant les données étranges qu'il avait recoupé fut reléguée à une étude future.

~0~

Starscream attendait les bras croisés, ça commençait à devenir long. Les vérifications de Swindle étaient vraiment très approfondies. Le petit mech avait sorti un câble de son torse qu'il avait relié à la tablette contenant les 1 999 999 crédits. Il était en train de remonter toutes les sources de provenance des fonds présents sur la tablette, pour s'assurer que c'était des fonds bien réels. Comme il l'avait expliqué au seeker.

Provenant du réseau central decepticon, Starscream était assez sûr que l'origine de chaque micro-crédit avait déjà été vérifiée plusieurs fois. Mais Swindle avait plus confiance dans ses modes. Et pas trop dans Starscream. C'était de bonne guerre.

La luminosité revint dans les optiques du plus petit mech.

 _Ah, c'est pas trop tôt !_ pensa Starscream. Il avait presque commencé à rouiller ! Swindle se débrancha de la tablette qu'il empocha ensuite prestement. _Tout est bon alors._

– Très bien Starscream, maintenant nous pouvons passez aux choses sérieuses !

Le seeker trouvait qu'elles avaient déjà été assez sérieuses lorsqu'il avait dû ponctionner le trésor de guerre decepticon d'une somme aussi importante, et arriver vivant à ce rendez-vous.

Swindle sortit de son sous-espace une tablette qu'il lui tendit avec un sourire.

Le jet l'activa. Le visage d'un mech apparu. Et une date.

– … ? Quoi ? C'est tout ?

– Ceci est Lockdown, un chasseur de prime.

– … Jamais entendu parlé. Un Decepticon ?

– Non.

– Un Neutre alors.

– … hum, parfois, oui, dit Swindle.

– Comment ça ?!

– Lock' trouvent qu'il y a plus d'opportunités en conservant son insigne.

– Attend, si c'est pas un Decepticon, alors …

– Oui-oui, c'est un ancien …

– Hé. Je vois. Le genre de mech que je cherche alors, qui connaît bien nos ennemis, parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'un chasseur de prime …

– Oh si, on en a toujours besoin d'un !

Devant l'air un peu dubitatif de Starscream, Swindle continua :

– Celui-ci en plus de très bien connaître les Autobots, est spécialisé dans les modes – entre autres choses.

– Les modes, hein ? En quoi …

– Il saura parfaitement modifier ton apparence, il bricole tout un tas de trucs.

– Oui – attend - pas définitivement, hein ? J'avais expliqué que je voulais ressembler à une femme, pas en devenir une !

– Bien-sur bien-sûr, dit Swindle. Il n'aura pas à faire grand chose de toute façon … ajouta-t-il plus tranquillement, un peu ennuyé des incertitudes constantes de Starscream.

– Bon alors … Hum, il n'y a pas le lieu du rendez-vous, dit le jet en regardant la tablette qui ne semblait contenir que cette holo-image et la date.

– C'est normal, je te le communiquerai lorsque Lockdown sera dans ce système, il doit d'abord trouver un endroit pour planquer son vaisseau. Si votre croiseur ne fait pas de déplacement imprévu, la date restera la même. Je te retrouverai ici, et t'accompagnerai jusqu'à Lockdown.

Starscream, qui avait prévu d'y aller seul fut surpris :

– Hein, pourquoi tu viens ? Si tu veux encore être plus payé … grogna-t-il.

– Non non, c'est gratuit ! Lockdown fait pas facilement confiance … et puis il pourrait vouloir faire de toi sa prochaine victime !

– … QUOI !

– Ces armes que tu as là, ces fusils …

– Mes rayons-nulls ?

– … c'est pas des armes conventionnelles, Lockdown les voudra, il collectionne tout ce qui est rare. Et il est vraiment très bon en combat, et en plus avec tout ses modes …

Starscream souffla d'agacement, et consulta son hud.

– Bon, très bien. Ça va bientôt être l'heure de mon service, je dois y aller. J'attends ton contact alors ?

– Oui, même fréquence que la dernière fois.

Starscream attendit un instant, puis se transforma, et s'envola en direction du vaisseau de son escadron, quittant la petite lune désolée.

Le sourire de Swindle devint éclatant :

– Honnêtement, Starscream, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais rater ça ? Te voir transformé en femme ?

Le petit mech serra compulsivement ses servos.

– Oh, les possibilités de chantage …

Il avait déjà l'impression de tenir entre ses servos des tablettes remplies d'holo-projections compromettantes.

Swindle tournait tout à son avantage, après tout il était … Swindle ! (nda : swindle=escroquerie)

~0~

– Faut retirer la barbiche, dit Lockdown en prenant une pince.

– Quoi ? N-non, pas question ! paniqua Starscream en fuyant dans le fond de la pièce qui tenait lieu d'atelier su le petit navire.

– Ha ha ha, allez viens ici, fit Lockdown en le poursuivant à travers la pièce, la pince à son servo.

– Non ! Je la garde ! On va juste mettre un peu de peinture …

Amusé, Swindle regardait tout ce cirque de là où il était assis.

– La peinture couvrira pas la forme, ça se verra. On coupe donc.

– Non !

Swindle soupira. Aussi amusant que ce fut de regarder ces deux-là, ils perdaient un sacré temps, et contrairement à un certain chasseur de prime attendant des contrats, il avait d'autres choses à faire, lui !

– Si la forme est le problème, suffit de la cacher, annonça-t-il, les deux servos posés au sommet de ses jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre.

Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent.

– Oui ! C'est ça, je mets un casque, dit Starscream, trop content de l'intervention de Swindle.

– Un casque ? J'ai pas ça actuellement, mais je peux m'en procurer un …

– Non, ça va encore prendre une plombe, l'interrompit Swindle, qui se levant, se dirigea vers un des établis où était entassé tout un tas de bric et de broc. Tiens, ça, suffit de le souder sur sa face, dit-il en sortant une plaque de métal du tas.

– Hé ! Touche pas à mon fourbis ! Tu vas tout déranger !

– Ha ! Comme si ! ricana Swindle en se dirigeant vers un Starscream plus vraiment rassuré.

La plaque était plate, trop plate pour s'ajuster correctement sur son visage.

– Bon faudra juste la courber un peu, continua Swindle en tenant la plaque face à la tête du seeker.

– … Hum, mouais … ça je peux faire, montre voir ça, fit le chasseur de prime en prenant la plaque des servos du plus petit bot. Polir un peu les coins aussi, sinon ça peut coller. On y va pour la plaque, alors.

– Ouf, fit Starscream en passant un servo sur son front.

~0~

Un demi-joor plus tard, ils avaient enfin terminé la nouvelle apparence de Starscream. Le visage avait été la dernière partie à faire.

Les modifications de Starscream consistaient en des plaques métalliques articulées pendant sur ses cotés, le long de ses jambes ; des renforcement de métal ajoutées au niveau de ses cuisses et hanches qui complétaient sa silhouette de femme ; ainsi qu'une modification significative de sa tête : une plaque de métal couvrait le bas de son visage et les cotés. Le sommet de sa tête avaient aussi reçu des additions.

Lockdown n'avait rien pour le vocaliseur de Starscream, à part un petit modulateur qui ne supprimait que très faiblement la fréquence d'onde de sa voix. Cela donnait une femme à la voix très rauque, qui semblait souffrir d'un cas assez sévère de virus n'atteignant que le vocaliseur.

Il pourrait donner l'illusion, tant qu'il ne parlait pas trop, et surtout ne rencontrait pas de médecin dédié. Il ne faudrait pas que sa mission dure trop longtemps, ou il risquait d'attirer les suspicions.

Starscream était parti peu de temps plus tard, il avait déjà tout emballé de ce qu'il pouvait emporter de sa chambre, il n'aurait pas pu y revenir une fois changé de cette façon. Il avait abandonné le vaisseau de son escadron sans prévenir personne. Abandonnant avec joie tout les papiers que lui transmettait Quickdodge en tant que second. Ce travail ne lui convenait certainement pas.

~0~

– Tu le connais mieux que moi, tu crois qu'il va réussir ? demanda Lockdown en rangeant un soudeur.

– Mmf, s'il tient son rôle …, dit Swindle en sortant une tablette de son sous-espace et se branchant dessus.

– Moi, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. Et son projet est fou de toute façon.

– Quoi, tu le plains ? fit le plus petit mech en relevant la tête vers l'autre.

– Pas toi ? Tu es son ami.

– Connaissance, pas ami, corrigea Swindle tout en reprenant le défilement des holo-images qu'il venait de prendre, sans système intermédiaire normal, mais directement depuis ses optiques.

– Hmf, tu l'as accompagné ici, non ? dit Lockdown tout en inspectant son crochet. Ses armes étaient intéressantes …, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, dépité.

– Bien sûr, comment pouvais-je rater ça ? Et s'il réussi, c'est le jackpot.

– Tu es conscient que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir ce mode de capture holo' ? dit le chasseur de prime en jetant une optique sur la tablette de son comparse.

Swindle se contenta de sourire.

– Je pourrais marchander les miennes …, continua Lockdown pour voir sa réaction.

– Pas ton genre, tu préfères la chasse, dit le petit mech pas même inquiet, sans quitter des optiques sa tablette.

– Tu me connais trop bien, sourit Lockdown.

~0~

L'approche de la planète avait été rendu facile grâce au vaisseau de Lockdown qui disposait de certains laissez-passer dû à ses activités, et surtout pouvait se rendre invisible sur différents spectres. Tout le temps où Lockdown supervisait sa transformation en femme, le vaisseau du chasseur de prime traversait l'espace en direction de Cybertron. Une fois les points de contrôles dépassés, c'était un jeu d'enfant de rentrer dans l'espace cybertronien géré par les Autobots.

Son identité était celle d'une femme Neutre qui avait décidé de rejoindre les Autobots. Comme beaucoup de Neutres, elle n'était pas enregistré et vivait sur la bordure extérieure du territoire autobot, à l'écart des points de conflits.

En rejoignant les Autobots, Starscream allait gagner une identité officielle d'Autobot. Sa vie de Neutre n'aurait plus court, c'était de la pure propagande autobot, mais très utile dans ce cas-ci !

Les Autobots permettaient aux Neutres de rester sur le bord de leur territoire, pour montrer leur bonne volonté vis-à-vis de ceux-ci, et de l'avis de Starscream, les faire rentrer dans le rang, car rien n'était gratuit.

~0~

Les bras croisés le jet cybertronien se tenait dans la file d'attente. Des gardes Autobots patrouillaient à deux pas, certains d'entre eux jetant pour les femmes des regards divers, mais toujours intéressés. Un Decepticon travesti au cœur du territoire ennemi, seul, entouré d'une foule d'Autobots armés. Starscream se sentait un tout petit peu nerveux.

– Nom-s'il-vous-plaît.

_Enfin._

… _Attend. Un nom. SLAG ! Je n'ai pas de nom Autobot !_ _Gah !_

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait trouver … _Vite, il fronce les sourcils._ Starscream balaya rapidement son entourage d'un coup d'œil. Un garde réajusta son arme. Il serait mort dans un nanoclick s'ils s'apercevaient de qui il était vraiment. Ou pire, capturé. Ce serait sa honte éternelle. Starscream senti ses ailes se glacer. Lui, entouré d'Autobots et ne pouvant les tuer ! _Comme les puissants sont tombés !_ Le petit fonctionnaire Autobot le regardait toujours, attendant. _Hm. Comme approprié._

– FallenStar, dit-il simplement.

Et il était dans la place.

~0~

Son sourire était si grand et intense en entrant dans le bâtiment qu'il alerta plusieurs gardes croyant voir le flash lumineux d'un journaliste prenant des holo-photos exclusives, créant un attroupement quelques instants après qu'il eu disparu à l'intérieur. Ceux-ci cherchant à rattraper le paparazzi ayant apparemment réussit à s'introduire malgré les barrages prévus. Starscream aurait été sûrement heureux d'apprendre qu'à peine quelques seconde après son inscription il était déjà à l'origine de troubles chez les Autobots.

~ _Fin chapitre 1_ ~

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **NDA :**  
>  Starscream est vraiment idiot, il n'était pas _relégué_ aux transmissions, c'est un avancement. Ben oui on ne confit pas ce genre de responsabilité comme ça ! C'est un poste important, et il voit l'envers du décors quand son chef prend les décisions. En un sens Quickdodge veut le former, lui faire passer un test : Starscream est bon sur le terrain dans l'impro' mais le reste lui manque pour être un bon chef. Quickdodge lui fait confiance. Mais Starscream est incapable de voir ça, et va se saboter lui-même.
> 
> Je pourrais encore dire un tas de choses sur ce chapitre mais on serait encore là demain … Donc voilà je tenais à noter au moins cela, car je ne sais pas si tout le monde lira entre les lignes :)  
> Et comme j'ai tendance à beaucoup écrire de cette façon …  
> Starscream est aussi parano, obsessif, et parfois ça paie, comme ici ! Après tout il est le seul à découvrir le plan des Autobots !
> 
> Sur une autre note, j'imagine Quickdodge comme un grounder aux couleurs sombres (vert/noir). Mais je trouvais amusant qu'on ne le « voit » pas, même si Starscream en parle autant !  
> Oh, et attendez-vous à revoir Shockwave. Il n'était pas prévu, mais il n'arrête pas de s'incruster dans mon écriture ! Mais bon ça fait une petite coupure de Starscream. XD
> 
> PS : Cette fic comportera 3 chapitres en tout.


End file.
